The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of plum tree broadly characterized by its heavy and regular bearing of dark, purplish-red skinned fruit which is uniformly substantially globose in shape, has amber flesh, and ripens in early midseason.
It is well known that purchasers of plums, as with other fruit, are greatly influenced by size, color, and shape of the fruit. There are a number of well-known and successful varieties of plum trees having a purplish-red skin, for example the Damson (unpatented), the El Dorado (unpatented), the Queen Ann (unpatented), and the Nubiana (unpatented). However, the fruit of these varieties is deficient in one or more respects. It is generally small, relatively light in color, ripens late, or is of an unsymmetrical shape. It has long been recognized as desirable to provide a plum tree bearing fruit which is especially dark in color and of pleasing, symmetrical shape and yet is of satisfactory size and date of ripening. Since many varieties of plums of otherwise satisfactory characteristics are notoriously light, and/or irregular bearers of fruit due to difficulties in pollination, it is essential that a plum tree bearing fruit with these desirable qualities also pollinate readily so as to bear such fruit heavily and regularly.